Le manoir des fondateurs
by Su-chan1
Summary: *CHAP.3.1* Draco Malfoy, nouveau mangemort, est en mission à Poudlard où il devra trouver un objet qui donnera à Voldemort le pouvoir absolu. Seulement, il est sous la surveillance du célèbre Harry Potter qui le gêne dans sa quête...
1. I 00 : Réunion

_Titre:_ Le manoir des fondateurs

_Auteur:_ Su-chan

_Source:_ Harry Potter (les cinq premiers tomes)

_Genre:_ Sérieux, délire (surtout dans la deuxième partie), angst (surtout dans la première et la troisième partie), peut-être fatal lime, et SLASH !! (pour ceux ou celles qui abhorraient ou serraient simplement dérangés par ce genre de relation, vous voilà prévenu(e)s !!)

_Disclaimer_: Tous les personnages du monde de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et croyez-moi, s'ils m'appartenaient, j'en aurais fait autre chose ! Nan mais comment elle a pu faire CA !!??!? Comment vous avez deviné que je parle du tome 5 ? ^^ ;;

_Avis à la populace :_ Cette fic est en partie dédiée à ma cousine Na-chan pitit Knarl (honte à vous si vous n'avez pas lu ses fics !lol) passke c'est à cause d'elle que je l'ai écrite : j'en avais marre de la voir récolter des reviews (c'est vrai qu'elle les mérite grandement) pour Aurum ou Viridis (bon, quand est-ce que tu nous ponds la suite ? Mdr ! Taka demander de l'aide à Elly, ça sera plus rapide !) alors j'ai décidé que moi aussi je passais à l'action (pas dans ce sens-là !) et voici le résultat ! (*loup qui hurle à la lune* revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew pleaze ! éè)

**LE MANOIR DES FONDATEURS**

_Première partie_

Prologue : Réunion

La pièce était simple et aurait pu être agréable si l'atmosphère qui y régnait n'était pas si lourde et si tendue.

Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs vertes et argentées.

Aucune fenêtre n'était présente… Probablement les sous-sols.

Les seuls meubles de la petite salle se composaient d'une table, et d'un fauteuil posé devant un grand feu de cheminée d'où se dégageaient des flammes variant du vert tendre au vert foncé.

Dans ce même fauteuil, se trouvait un puissant sorcier dont les yeux rouges scrutaient attentivement les pages d'un livre à la couverture citrine.

Malgré la chaleur, plusieurs des individus présents frissonnèrent en songeant à ce qui les attendait.

Lord Voldemort referma le livre de magie noire d'un coup sec. Il sourit en voyant ses mangemorts sursauter et décida de les faire trembler un peu plus en envoyant sur l'assemblée un regard haineux.

Tous baissèrent les yeux par peur. Tous sauf deux, qui eux, baissèrent les yeux par respect.

Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. (1)

Ses deux mangemorts préférés.

Il sourit triomphalement avant de se lever et de s'adresser à ceux qu'il avait appelés à lui.

« - J'espère pour vous que vous m'apportez de bonnes nouvelles ! » cracha-t-il tel du venin, annonçant par là les pires souffrances pour ceux qui le décevraient. « Macnair ! »

« - Maître, » commença l'interpellé, « nous avons la certitude que Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffongor sont décédés à ce jour. Cela fait 80 ans qu'ils… »

« - Que m'importe ces idiots ! »

« - Mais Maître, ils sont les fondateurs de… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui jeta un regard venimeux et leva sa baguette.

« - _Endoloris _!! »

Le mangemort s'écroula de douleur en poussant d'atroces hurlements.

Lorsque Voldemort leva une seconde fois sa baguette, l'homme arrêta de crier mais était toujours allongé par terre, la respiration saccadée.

« - Tu me contredis Macnair ? »

« - Non Maître, pardonnez-moi Maître ! » fit-il en se relevant péniblement.

« - Nott ! Quels sont les résultats de tes recherches ? »

Macnair retourna à sa place parmi les autres mangemorts tandis que Nott s'avançait, essayant de contenir les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

« - Maître, je… Je suis désolé mais il n'y a rien concernant Salazar Serpentard qui… »

Les pupilles de Voldemort se contractèrent sous l'effet de la colère et ne devinrent qu'une fine ligne verticale entourée d'un rouge vif et sanglant.

Nott ne vit même pas la baguette de son seigneur se lever mais il sentit la douleur le submerger et le terrasser.

« - _RIEN _?! » fulmina le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « VOILÀ PRÈS DE DEUX MOIS QUE J'AFFAIRE TOUS MES MANGEMORTS A CETTE TACHE ET TOUT CE QUE VOUS ME TROUVEZ C'EST : _RIEN _!!!! »

Lucius Malfoy renifla avec dédain sous le spectacle de l'homme se tordant sous la souffrance que lui infligeait le sort. Quel imbécile d'avoir annoncé cette nouvelle ainsi. Il fallait jouer dans le plus subtil. (2)

Lord Voldemort se tourna vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix plus doucereuse, ignorant totalement le mangemort agonisant :

« - Et toi Lucius ? Quelles informations m'apportes-tu ? »

« - Tout s'est déroulé comme vous le prévoyiez Maître. » annonça Malfoy en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Un sourire étira la bouche sans lèvres du puissant sorcier et il leva sa baguette, levant par là le sortilège endoloris.

« - Oui, c'est exact. » approuva-t-il en incitant Lucius à continuer.

« - J'ai fait des recherches sur l'objet en question. Il semble qu'il ait disparu en même temps que Salazar Serpentard lui-même il y a une vingtaine d'années. Mais j'ai pu retrouver sa trace. Le dernier endroit où il a été vu était à Poudlard. »

« - Vraiment ? Il y a vingt ans ? »

« - Oui maître. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchit. Alors ce n'était pas certain que le fondateur Serpentard soit mort à l'heure actuelle. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait su cette information 50 ans plus tôt !

« - Bien. Parfait Lucius, je te remercie. »

Celui-ci recula d'un pas, inclinant la tête et souriant intérieurement.

« - Severus, mon cher Severus… » susurra mielleusement Voldemort en jetant un regard interrogateur au susnommé.

« - Bien que Salazar Serpentard ait quitté les plans organisés par Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffongor, il n'en reste pas moins un des fondateurs. J'ai donc envisagé la possibilité que l'objet se trouvait à Poudlard. Le château est vaste et les pièces dérobées nombreuses. L'objet, s'il est bien là, sera difficile à trouver… Mais j'ai déjà commencé les recherches. »

Lord Voldemort sourit d'une joie non dissimulée et s'approcha de son mangemort.

« - Parfait. Je te félicite pour ton initiative cher Severus. Il va sans dire que tu continueras l'exploration du château… » continua-t-il tout en caressant doucement le visage de son interlocuteur de ses longs et fins doigts blanchâtres.

« - Bien sûr Maître. »

« - Et prends garde que Dumbledore n'ait vent de tes actions. »

« - Je serais discret Maître. »

« - Je suis satisfait mais veille à me donner des résultats assez rapidement. »

« - Oui Maître. »

Il s'éloigna alors et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Après avoir contemplé le feu quelques secondes, il s'adressa de nouveaux à Lucius Malfoy.

« - Ton fils accomplira bientôt la cérémonie. »

« - Oui Maître. Dans trois jours Maître. »

« - Bien. Et dans cinq jours il prendra la route pour Poudlard. »

« - C'est exact Maître. »

« - Arrivé là-bas, il aidera donc le "professeur Snape" dans ses recherches. »

Tandis que Malfoy baissa légèrement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, il ajouta : « Bien sûr, Severus, tu aideras ton élève si celui-ci a des ennuis avec d'autres professeurs ou avec Dumbledore. »

« - Bien sûr Maître. Je ferai comme à mon habitude. »

« - Et ton fils Lucius ? Es-tu certain qu'il sera exemplaire en tant que mangemort ? Je place beaucoup d'espoir en lui. »

« - Il est très désireux de porter votre Marque. Vous ne serez pas déçu Maître. »

« - Je l'espère Lucius. Mais nous verrons bien s'il a assez de courage et de détermination lors de la cérémonie. » sourit-il malicieusement.

Il se releva alors et ordonna à ses serviteurs : « Nous nous reverrons tous dans trois jours. Retournez-en à vos fonctions et tâchez de vous rendre plus utiles ! » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vers Macnair et Nott qui frissonnèrent.

La plupart des mangemorts transplanèrent mais avant que Lucius fasse de même, il ajouta une dernière chose : « Il lui reste trois jours pour se préparer… »

« - Il sera prêt Maître. »

Et Malfoy et Snape transplanèrent en même temps, laissant seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Celui-ci se rassit devant le feu, les bras sur les accoudoirs. Le jeu d'ombres des flammes joua sur son visage blafard, lui donnant un aspect des plus repoussant. Un serpent vint onduler près du fauteuil, près de son semblable.

« - Toute la famille sera réunie pour accueillir un nouveau membre, Nagini. » lui murmura-t-il plaisamment.

A suivre.

Ndla : Je préviens tout de suite : je serais extrêmement irrégulière quant aux updates ! L'unif (la fac), c'est crevant (pas que les guindailles, je vous assure ! ^^) et j'ai pas mal de boulot, surtout que les exams de janvier approchent à grands pas (Aragorn ! Kesstu fais là ? ^^) alors je ferais de mon mieux mais je ne peux rien vous promettre…

Par contre, les reviews font toujours plaisir et en plus ça me motive à écrire… Donc, vous voilà prévenus : une seule solution pour avoir la suite : REVIEWS ! ^_^

Oui, j'ai fait de Snape un espion "rapproché" de Voldemort (sans sous-entendus ! Quoique, ça prête à confusion… ^^ ). Car pour moi, dans HP4, Voldemort découvre la traîtrise de Snape et celui-ci espionne son ancien maître de façon "reculée"… Donc il n'est pas obligatoirement espion tel qu'il est décrit dans cette fic… Voilà pour la petite précision ! ^_^

Et là, tout le monde annonce en chœur : SU-BTI-LI-TÉ !!! ^^ (petit clin d'œil à celles ou ceux qui auraient lu la fic Suffer à la BGU de Kineko !)


	2. I 01 : Le nouveau mangemort

_Titre:_ Le manoir des fondateurs

_Auteur:_ Su-chan

_Source:_ Harry Potter (les cinq premiers tomes)

_Genre:_ Sérieux, délire (surtout dans la deuxième partie), angst (surtout dans la première et la troisième partie), peut-être fatal lime, et SLASH !! (pour ceux ou celles qui abhorraient ou serraient simplement dérangés par ce genre de relation, vous voilà prévenu(e)s !!)

_Disclaimer_: Rien à moi, tout aux autres… Non ? Ah bon, ben rien que tout à J.K. Rowling alors… Quoique… le manoir Malfoy pourrait m'appartenir ! Mouais… c'est moins marrant quand y a personne dedans aussi -_-

_Avis à la populace_: OYEZ OYEZ ! BONNES SCHTROUMPHS ! SI VOUS VOULEZ SHTROUMPHER DE CHOUETTES SCHTROUMPHS, ALLER SCHTROUMPHEZ CELLES DE MA SCHTROUMPHINETTE NA-CHAN (pour trouver, allez dans mes auteurs préférés et cliquez sur « Na-chan2 »)

**LE MANOIR DES FONDATEURS **

_Première partie _

Chapitre 01 : Le nouveau mangemort 

Au premier étage, tous les rideaux des fenêtres étaient clos. Rideaux noirs qui obstruaient toute vue à l'intérieur de la somptueuse demeure. Soudain, un contraste se fit lorsque, par un des carreaux donnant sur un petit balcon, une jeune tête blonde fit son apparition et observa pendant quelques instants le jardin sans véritablement le voir. Puis il laissa retomber le lourd tissu de velours et s'en retourna à l'intérieur, dans sa chambre.

Traînant le pas, il alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et froissa légèrement ses draps de soie verts tandis que le matelas moelleux s'affaissait de quelques centimètres.

Le jeune homme, d'un geste nerveux, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et jeta son regard bleu acier aux alentours. La chambre était vaste et très étoffée mais en final, était très simple. Sur sa droite se trouvait son bureau où de maints parchemins ainsi que plumes, encre et manuscrits étaient posés sur sa surface. A côté du bureau se dressait une petite bibliothèque emplie de livres de magie servant à l'usage d'un parfait étudiant ayant un penchant pour la magie noire. Sur le mur adjacent, en face du lit, flambait un feu ardent dans une luxueuse cheminée. Un long et confortable sofa avait trouvé sa place devant ce foyer crépitant.

Le blond tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers sa gauche, où les étoffes noires recouvrant les grandes portes-fenêtres donnant vue sur le jardin de la propriété ne laissaient passer aucun rayon du soleil déclinant. La seule source de lumière provenait de l'âtre.

Fixant ses yeux bleus sur les flammes, il essaya de fixer son esprit sur n'importe quelle débilité, mais rien n'y fit. Tout lui rappelait la cérémonie.

Il contempla une fois de plus son avant-bras gauche, vierge de toute trace ; mais qui ne le serait plus d'ici quelques heures.

Il ignora la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre et se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers son bureau lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sursautant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et soupira de soulagement quand il découvrit la femme à l'entrée de sa chambre.

« - Draco, je peux te parler ? »

Elle était élégante et très belle. Ses cheveux, d'un blond jaune pâle tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules en apparence frêles. Elle avait les yeux verts dont son fils n'avait pas hérité. Elle portait une robe de mousseline bleue, légère pour le temps actuellement chaud, et qui lui seyait à merveille. Contrairement à son époux et à son fils, elle ne portait du noir que lorsqu'elle devait sortir de chez elle et Draco en était heureux, même s'il n'osait l'avouer car il aimait voir sa mère porter des couleurs qui indiquaient sa joie de vivre.

Draco ne put empêcher un sourire venir effleurer ses lèvres.

« - Mère ? » questionna-t-il, opinant par là cette conversation.

Celle-ci se dirigea vers les rideaux et en écarta un, laissant un peu de lumière entrer, puis se dirigea vers le foyer et s'installa sur le sofa.

Draco vint se placer en face d'elle et s'assit sur son lit.

« - Draco, je sais que cette étape sera très éprouvante pour toi. Moi-même, » dit-elle en regardant la Marque qu'elle possédait sur le bras gauche (1) « j'ai eu beaucoup de mal et le doute s'est emparé de moi lors de la cérémonie. Mais je ne le regrette pas. D'autant plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très clément avec nous. Cela, notamment grâce à ton père. Ce qui signifie également que le Maître attendra beaucoup de ta part mais je suis sûre que tu pourras y arriver. Même si ton père est sévère et te mène la vie dure, ses conseils sont avisés ; écoute-le. »

Le jeune Malfoy approuva d'un signe de tête puis baissa légèrement les yeux.

« - Mère, je … » Il soupira avant de reprendre dans un souffle : « J'ai peur. »

Narcissa sourit, se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils.

« - Je suis heureuse que c'est toi qui en ait pris l'initiative mais le regrettes-tu ? »

« - Non ! »

« - Alors tout se passera bien, tu verras. Bien sûr tu apprendras là-bas la peur et la douleur mais ne les laisse jamais prendre le dessus sur le respect que tu dois au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Elle entoura son fils de ses bras et celui-ci vint s'y blottir après s'être assuré que son père ne viendrait pas tout de suite, et savoura un des rares moments de tendresse qu'il puisse partager avec sa mère.

« - La peur est un sentiment naturel Draco. C'est normal que tu ais peur. » chuchota doucement sa mère. Puis elle ajouta avec un petit sourire. « Veille seulement à ce que ton père ne le voie pas. »

« - Personne ne le verra. »

*

A cet instant, Lucius tournait les pages d'un livre de magie noire sans y prêter grande attention. Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du manoir des Malfoy se trouvant au bout d'un passage secret que fermait un tableau de confiance. En effet, des milliers de livres qui couvraient les murs, peu de ceux-ci pouvaient prétendre servir à quelque noble cause…

Refermant son grimoire, il se remit à songer à la réunion du Seigneur des Ténèbres trois jours plus tôt et frémit. Son fils devait réussir l'épreuve pour l'honneur de la lignée des Malfoy. Mais rechercher l'objet à la barbe – qu'il avait très longue d'ailleurs – de Dumbledore pourrait comporter plus de risques. Heureusement que Snape était de leur côté.

Une puissante douleur venant de son bras gauche le fit sortir de ses pensées et il retint le cri qui allait s'échapper de sa gorge.

Il regarda la Marque devenue d'un noir de jais et se leva rapidement.

Il remit le vieux grimoire à sa place, attrapa le paquet qui se trouvait sur la petite table de la pièce, emprunta le passage et referma le tableau. Il monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de son fils.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra.

Narcissa se trouvait sur le balcon et le regard de Lucius s'y attarda quelques secondes alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, savourant la légère brise rafraîchissante du soir. Puis il se tourna vers son fils, assis sur le sofa, l'observant d'un air neutre.

Lucius sourit en n'y voyant aucune peur et tandis que sa femme approchait, il s'adressa à Draco. « Il est temps. »

« - Je suis prêt. » dit-il en retour en se levant et en enfilant rapidement sa cape noire.

Le plus âgé sortit alors du paquet qu'il tenait toujours en main un objet ressemblant en tout point à un vif d'or sauf que celui-ci ne volait pas. C'était le portoloin fournit par Lord Voldemort. (2)

« - Alors allons-y. »

Draco tendit la main vers la petite balle dorée et avant qu'il ne se fasse aspirer, il jeta un dernier regard à sa mère qui lui réchauffa le cœur par son sourire confiant.

*

Draco sentit son corps être entraîné au niveau du nombril. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le tourbillon de couleurs qui passait devant ses yeux à une vitesse folle. La sensation d'instabilité se fit de plus en plus forte et lorsqu'il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, il se maudit son incapacité à transplaner. Mais il songea aux paroles de son père qui lui avait promis de lui donner des leçons après la cérémonie.

Ils atterrirent tous les deux près d'une pierre tombale.

Draco jeta un regard aux alentours tandis que son père s'agenouillait. Il découvrit qu'ils étaient dans une vieille crypte qui semblait abandonnée. Il faisait sombre et légèrement humide mais une chaleur étouffante persistait malgré les quelques brises de vent froid qui s'infiltraient quelques fois dans ce vaste tombeau. Un grand feu brûlait en face d'eux et le Seigneur des Ténèbres souriait, patientant à côté de ces immenses flammes orangées qui léchaient son visage, faisant jouer les ombres sur sa peau blanchâtre.

Cette observation ne prit que quelques secondes à Draco qui, le visage neutre, s'avança vers le Lord Noir de quelques pas et s'agenouilla à son tour devant lui, baissant la tête dans un signe de soumission.

« - C'est pour moi un grand honneur, mon Seigneur. »

Celui-ci s'adressa à son futur mangemort avec un ton ferme où se manifestait une joie malveillante.

« - Relève-toi mon garçon. Montre-moi ton visage. »

Draco s'exécuta et fixa ses yeux dans ceux sanglants de son futur maître. Se rappelant les paroles de sa mère, il proscrit toute peur et se permit de laisser transparaître une once de respect dans ses yeux bleu acier.

Le sourire du puissant sorcier s'élargit et il jeta un regard satisfait vers Lucius qui observait la scène. Celui-ci permit à son tour de sourire de fierté envers son fils. Sous un signe de tête du mage noir, il se rapprocha et présenta son bras gauche à son Maître.

Draco, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé jusqu'à lors, entendit un léger sifflement provenant du Lord Noir lui-même.

« - Que commence la cérémonie. »

Et il appuya son doigt sur la Marque de Lucius Malfoy, la faisant virer vers un noir ébène.

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, le son des mangemorts transplanant se répercuta dans la crypte et celle-ci fut bientôt remplie de bon nombre des serviteurs de Voldemort formant un cercle autour de leur maître et de celui qui serait sous peu un des leurs. Ils étaient tous venus. Macnair, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Pettigrow, Snape et bien d'autres. Exclusivement les hommes, il est vrai, mais pour la cérémonie, les femmes n'étaient pas conviées – sauf si elles-mêmes souhaitaient accomplir la cérémonie bien sûr.

Tous étaient habillés de la même façon, tout en noir, comme Draco, sauf qu'ils portaient une cagoule en plus, noire également.

Lucius considéra son fils une dernière fois avant d'enfiler lui aussi sa cagoule et de s'en retourner dans ses rangs, à sa place habituelle où il espérait que Draco le rejoindrait bientôt.

Ce dernier regarda un bref moment son père s'éloigner avant de se placer devant le puissant Lord Voldemort en courbant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

Du haut de son visage blafard et de ses yeux de sang, le mage noir scruta celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son jeune serviteur.

« - Que fais-tu ici, jeune imprudent ? »

« - Je souhaite pouvoir vous servir, mon Seigneur. »

« - Vraiment ? Tu crois être prêt à te plier à ma volonté ? »

« - Il vous suffira d'exiger, mon Seigneur. J'obéirai. »

« - Tu auras des tâches parfois bien difficiles à accomplir… »

« - Je les accomplirai, mon Seigneur. »

« - Et si tu faillis à ta mission ? »

« - Alors je serai prêt à subir le châtiment dû aux faibles. »

Lord Voldemort sourit à ces dires et, dans le cercle, certains frissonnèrent de colère contenue, ce qui fit élargir le sourire sans lèvres du mage noir.

« - Mais tu sais que ma générosité est grande lorsque l'on réalise avec prouesse une tâche assignée. »

« - Je vous en serai alors éternellement reconnaissant, mon Seigneur. »

« - Alors, » ajouta-t-il en relevant de ses longs doigts squelettiques le fin visage du jeune blond « que notre grande famille t'accueille comme il se doit et que ma Marque te soit apposée. »

Tout en disant cela, il s'approcha du feu et celui-ci vira de l'orange rougeâtre au vert sombre, presque noir, où s'échappaient parfois quelques flammes argentées, contrastant dans la luminosité.

Les flammes se firent tourmentées et, seule source de lumière, elles projetèrent sur les parois de la crypte des ombres telles des âmes en perdition dans le purgatoire attendant leur aller simple pour l'enfer. L'air étouffant s'alourdit encore et se fit tendu, malsain, suffocant.

Le sorcier s'approcha des flammes, fantômes glauques dansant et se réjouissant du nouveau venu ou bien tout simplement de la perte de son essence de vie.

Si les ombres des flammes rougeâtres lui donnaient alors l'aspect d'un mauvais esprit sorti tout droit d'un horrible cauchemar, celles des flammes vertes lui faisaient prendre l'aspect d'un monstrueux démon-serpent régnant sur une horde de lethifolds. (3)

Draco vit avec surprise sa main longiligne plonger sans crainte dans le foyer agité et en ressortir sa baguette qui brillait d'un éclat insolite et pernicieux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança lentement, tendant sa main gauche, sollicitant le bras du jeune garçon.

Celui-ci releva sa manche d'un geste et tendit l'avant-bras vierge et pur sans hésitation.

Le Lord Noir enserra fermement le fin poignet sous ses doigts élancés et incolores tout en examinant le visage de son jeune serviteur. Voldemort sourit légèrement devant l'air déterminé du jeune sorcier qui fixait son avant-bras et il déposa sans plus attendre l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la chaire jeune et blanche du garçon.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles que Draco pensa pendant quelques instants être du Fourchelangue, lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante provenant de son bras et se répandant dans tout son corps le submergea. Le supplice se poursuivit tandis que le puissant sorcier traçait une ligne le long de son bras, formant une profonde entaille où le sang coulait sans s'arrêter.

Draco eut beaucoup de mal à rester immobile mais sa volonté fut la plus forte. Il faillit laisser s'échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque la baguette se retira de la plaie béante. La douleur était toujours présente mais vraiment moindre. Il relâcha imperceptiblement sa vigilance.

Il le regretta amèrement.

D'un geste vif, Voldemort enfonça ses doigts dans la blessure sanglante.

La souffrance se décupla à une vitesse phénoménale, plus pénétrante et plus perçante que jamais. Draco ferma ses yeux et força son esprit à se focaliser sur autre chose pour qu'il ne sombre pas dans l'inconscience. Les courts sortilèges d'endoloris qu'il avait subis par quelques occasions semblaient infiniment plus faibles comparés à la douleur qui affluait dans son corps autant que dans son âme.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retira lentement sa main de la plaie pour ensuite la poser par dessus. Vint alors une sensation de brûlure intense, rongeant graduellement la pureté enfantine qui subsistait à l'intérieur de lui. Draco serra les poings avec force, luttant contre la douleur, luttant contre la présence qui s'infiltrait en lui, luttant contre le destructeur de ses sentiments bon enfant.

Avait-il le droit de laisser quelqu'un lui enlever cela ? Ne valait-il mieux pas tout cesser, tout abandonner ?

Puis il se rendit compte contre qui il essayait de lutter. Et avec résignation, il baissa toutes ses barrières défensives.

Il sentit l'entaille se refermer peu à peu et il perçut également la Marque apparaître doucement et douloureusement sur son bras.

Lorsque tout fut achevé, le mage noir desserra la prise sur son poignet et il sentit glisser hors de lui l'infime quantité de forces qui lui restait jusqu'à lors, fournie par Lord Voldemort lui-même. Il tomba rudement à genoux sur le sol rocheux qui lui procura un sensation de fraîcheur bienvenue. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il porta son avant-bras gauche à la hauteur de ses yeux et fixa la Marque fraîchement apposée. Il le ramena ensuite contre sa poitrine avec sa main droite et il baissa son regard vers le sol.

« - Pardonnez-moi Maître. » souffla-t-il. (4)

Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprenait ces paroles. Qu'il les associait non pas à sa faiblesse ici compréhensible mais bien à la pensée qu'il eut de vouloir lutter contre le puissant mage noir.

Ce dernier sourit furtivement.

« - Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner de quoi que ce soit Draco. » murmura-t-il doucereusement. « C'est un simple réflexe que de douter à un tel moment. Tu l'as fait inconsciemment. Cela me rappelle un peu la cérémonie de Narcissa. » Voyant que son nouveau serviteur l'écoutait attentivement, il continua sur le même ton. « Tu as la volonté de ta mère et le courage de ton père. Il y a longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu une cérémonie digne de ce nom. Tu peux être fière de toi Draco. Sois le bienvenue dans ta nouvelle famille. »

Il jeta un regard examinateur sur l'assemblée de mangemorts les entourant, plus particulièrement sur Lucius, puis revient sur le jeune Malfoy.

« - Relève-toi Draco. J'ai un présent pour toi. »

Un murmure surpris et interrogateur parcourut le cercle des serviteurs de Voldemort tandis que Draco s'exécutait, étonné lui aussi.

Soudain, Nagini fit son apparition parmi les mangemorts et les contraint à reculer le plus possible. Lorsque le centre comprenant le Lord Noir et son nouveau serviteur se fit assez large, il retourna vers son maître et se tint près de lui, à l'affût. Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette et cria un ordre en Fourchelangue.

Devant Draco apparu un serpent d'environ deux mètres de long, d'une couleur orange tirant sur le violet, strié de bandes noires, avec la particularité de posséder trois têtes.

« - Un runespoor ! » murmura le jeune garçon, surpris.

« - En effet ! » reprit Voldemort. « Et il est à toi… »

Tandis que Draco écoutait le mage noir, il entendit un sifflement sonore et il eut juste le temps de se déporter sur sa gauche avant que le runespoor essaye de le mordre et d'infiltrer son puissant venin dans sa nouvelle victime.

« - … si tu arrives à le vaincre, jeune Draco. » continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un sourire satisfait.

A suivre.

Oui, j'ai fait de Narcissa un mangemort ! C'est mon choix et pis c'est moi l'auteuse alors je fais ce que je veux ! Na ! ^^ ;;

Pourquoi un vif d'or me direz-vous ? Pourquoi pas un objet moldu tel une vielle godasse ou un vieux chapeau ? Tout d'abord passke la godasse ou le vieux chapeau dans le grand et illustre manoir des Malfoy ça le faisait pas trop… et puis passk'il aura son utilité par après, vous verrez bien ! ^^

En français : moremplis (je mets parfois les noms des créatures magiques en anglais, je trouve que ça donne beaucoup mieux). Il s'agirait d'une sorte de Nazgûl dans le monde d'Harry Potter… En moins impressionnant mais en plus puissant…

Pour moi, je trouvais important que Draco n'appelle pas Voldemort « Maître » avant qu'il ne soit devenu mangemort… alors si vous avez d'autres idées pour changer le « seigneur », je suis toute ouïe…


	3. I 02 : Affrontement et méditation

_Titre:_ Le manoir des fondateurs

_Auteur:_ Su-chan

_Source:_ Harry Potter (les cinq premiers tomes)

_Genre:_ Sérieux, délire (surtout dans la deuxième partie), angst (surtout dans la première et la troisième partie), peut-être fatal lime, et SLASH !! (pour ceux ou celles qui abhorraient ou serraient simplement dérangés par ce genre de relation, vous voilà prévenu(e)s !!)

_Petite note:_ Personne ne rit de mon combat, je ne sais absolument pas écrire les combats -_-

_Disclaimer_: Les sortilèges de moi sont à moi ! ^^ Sinon tous les persos sont à J.K. Rowling idem pour le runespoor. Mah je veux le même pour noël ! J'ai déjà demandé un basilic mais mes parents veulent pas. Y zont p'têt peur qu'il mange le chat… Tiens, j'y avais pas pensé à ça… Pis le runespoor pourrait bouffer le chat aussi… bon ben… kekchose herbivore. Comment ça un gnome ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir installer un potager ? èé Nan, je veux un serpent ! Euh… Un serpent herbivore… c'est vrai que c'est pas facile à trouver ^^ ;;; Bon, allez, un p'tit Opaleye et y est bon ! Boh voui, dragon, serpent, de toute façon, c'est des reptiles… et pis il préfère les moutons ou les vaches aux chats alors… Quoique je risque d'avoir des problèmes avec mes voisins moi… ^^ ;;;

**LE MANOIR DES FONDATEURS**

_Première partie_

Chapitre 02 : Affrontement et méditation

Le runespoor jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et plusieurs mangemorts s'acculèrent contre les parois de la crypte sans plus avoir besoin de quiconque pour les y pousser.

Après avoir fixé quelques instants Nagini, il s'en retourna vers sa victime.

Draco vit la tête de gauche entamer une série de mouvement giratoires tandis que celle de droite ne cessait d'émettre un sifflement menaçant et continu.

Le jeune blond se rappela alors une œuvre sur les créatures magiques qu'il possédait dans sa bibliothèque. Il se souvint notamment que chaque tête du runespoor avait une fonction bien spécifique. Celle de gauche, organisatrice ; celle du centre, rêveuse ; et celle de droite, critiqueuse.

Le sortilège d'imperium lui permettrait de se faire obéir, mais pas naturellement. Et le sortilège de stupéfixion le rendrait KO et totalement incapable de le faire obéir.

Tandis que Draco esquiva encore une fois un des assauts de plus en plus précis du serpent, il établit un plan d'attaque. Même si la tête de droite possédait les crochets les plus venimeux, c'était la tête de gauche qu'il fallait éliminer car elle planifiait l'offensive.

Il sourit imperceptiblement en imaginant l'expression du mage noir s'il devait rendre le précieux animal sans têtes mais se souvint que le runespoor lui reviendrait peut-être. Son sourire se transforma en légère grimace de déception mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait trancher la dirigeante.

Draco distingua une différence dans le ton du sifflement et s'aperçut que la tête de droite ne jugeait plus les deux autres mais le fixait elle aussi. Soudain, le serpent ondula vers lui avec une rapidité prodigieuse. Les trois têtes, s'étant mises en accord, avaient augmenté les capacités de leur corps commun. Draco feinta de bondir vers la gauche et sourit lorsqu'il eut la confirmation que le serpent suivait le même mouvement.

Au dernier moment, il prit brusquement appui sur son pied gauche et sauta au-dessus du runespoor. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol et roula une fois sur lui-même avant de se relever rapidement. Le serpent, ayant commencé son déplacement vers la gauche, était maintenant placé horizontalement par rapport à Draco, la tête dirigeante juste en face de lui.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la crypte, il sortit sa baguette magique de son étui et la pointa vers la tête exposée et à présent sans défense du runespoor.

« - _Extremus ensis_ !! » (1)

Un long rayon de lumière bleue se matérialisa à l'extrémité de la baguette magique du jeune mangemort et celui-ci l'abattit sur le serpent avec un bruit de lame fendant l'air. La tête gauche du serpent tomba sur le sol rocheux tandis que le reste de son corps fut projeté à quelques mètres de là.

Draco ne leva pas le sort mais baissa sa baguette et s'approcha du runespoor qui n'avait plus que deux têtes. Il sourit en les voyant se faire face, gueules béantes et prêtes à se mordre mutuellement. Comme il l'avait prévu, la tête de droite critiquait ouvertement celle du centre qui tentait de se défendre au mieux. Draco leva le sort et rangea sa baguette. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule et, tournant légèrement la tête, entrevit les doigts blanchâtres de Voldemort. Celui-ci s'était posé derrière le jeune Malfoy et se délectait de la scène lorsqu'il prit la parole : « Ce combat était un véritable délice ! Tu joues avec ton ennemi. Tu l'observes d'abord et tu l'attaques ensuite. De plus, tes expressions sont infimes mais tellement plaisantes au regard. Elles n'indiquent rien à l'avantage de l'adversaire, au contraire, elles le troublent… J'attends impatiemment ton premier combat contre un rival à ta hauteur. Son expression terrifiée me ravit au préalable ! Un délice… » (2)

Draco n'osa pas se dégager de la prise du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais baissa les yeux avant de les reporter au combat continu du runespoor.

« - Merci Maître. »

Le Lord Noir enleva enfin sa main et vint se placer juste à côté de Draco.

« - Je n'avais pas le choix. » continua ce dernier.

« - Tu as une très grande rapidité de réflexion. C'est bien. J'aurais été déçu de te voir lancer quelconque sort d'affaiblissement ou de contrôle. La seule solution était en effet de lui trancher la tête dirigeante bien qu'il soit un peu frustrant de devoir éliminer le plus fort pour s'approprier les plus faibles. Néanmoins, cette leçon pourra te servir, retiens-la bien. »

« - Oui Maître. »

Voldemort leva alors sa baguette en direction du runespoor et donna un ordre en Fourchelangue. Le serpent fut pris de tremblements jusqu'à ce qu'un gonflement apparut au croisement des têtes. La boursouflure remonta lentement le long de la gorge de le tête centrale qui ouvrit la gueule en grand et, dans un mouvement d'expulsion, régurgita un œuf de la grandeur d'un petit puffskein (3) et de couleur orange avec des points noirs et quelques traits violacés.

« - _Incendio_. »

Le runespoor prit feu et les sifflements se répercutèrent dans la crypte avant de s'apaiser peu à peu. Mais le mage noir n'y prêta aucune attention et s'approcha de son jeune serviteur.

« - _Accio œuf._ » Et tandis qu'il attrapait l'œuf : « Tends la main. »

Lorsque Draco s'exécuta, il posa l'œuf dans sa paume puis y approcha sa baguette.

« - _Spiritus Magus_. » (4)

La coquille changea de couleur et les traits violets s'étendirent, virant vers le mauve pâle. L'orange, lui, disparu complètement et se changea en bleu gris, tandis que le noir s'éclaircissait et vira vers un gris argenté aux reflets sombres.

« - Ce sort permet de calquer l'esprit de la créature sur le tien. Il te permettra également de te faire obéir sans que tu ne doives pour cela parler Fourchelangue. Cela te viendra naturellement, et à force, une simple pensée te suffira, tu verras… Je te laisse le soin de trouver un nom pour chaque tête sans quoi tu n'arriveras pas à les faire entendre raison… Mais je suis certain que tu sauras t'y prendre. »

Draco referma sa main sur l'œuf légèrement chaud du runespoor et inclina la tête.

« - Merci Maître. Je saurai me montrer digne de ce présent. »

Lord Voldemort approcha sa main et releva de ses longs doigts blafards le fin visage du jeune blond. Il sourit de sa bouche sans lèvres en y découvrant du respect.

« - Mais tu le mérites. » murmura-t-il mielleusement après quelques instants de silence. Murmure et paroles que seul Draco put entendre.

Soudainement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers l'assemblée des mangemorts et Draco reprit conscience de leur présence.

« - La cérémonie est à présent terminée. »

A ces mots, tous les mangemorts s'inclinèrent profondément.

« Severus et Draco, j'ai à vous parler de votre mission à Poudlard. Bien sûr tu peux rester Lucius. »

Quand le Lord Noir eut ajouté ses derniers ordres, les non-concernés transplanèrent aussi promptement que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

Les deux susnommés se placèrent en face du mage noir, Lucius attendant en retrait.

« - Draco, dans deux jours tu prendras le train pour Poudlard. Une fois là-bas, je veux que tu aides Severus dans ses recherches. Il t'expliquera lui-même en quoi elles consistent mais sache que c'est une tâche de grande importance qui pourrait nous apporter une victoire absolue sur le monde des sorciers comme sur le monde des moldus ! »

« - Alors je ferai tout mon possible pour mener cette mission à bien, Maître. »

« - Bien. Très bien. Severus, tu sais déjà ce que tu as à faire n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui Maître. »

« - Je voudrais également que tu surveilles un peu Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce vieux renard belliqueux et ses fidèles toutous stupides entravent mes plans. Si quoi que ce soit te parvient à propos de cet Ordre, avertis-moi ! »

« - Bien Maître. »

« - Parfait. Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons à une prochaine réunion. »

Là se clôturait l'entrevue. Les trois mangemorts restant s'inclinèrent avant de transplaner ou de voyager par portoloin.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dirigea vers Nagini et le puissant sorcier transplana à son tour vers sa demeure.

*

Il était à peine dix heures mais Draco n'avait plus envie de traîner dans l'Allée des Embrumes… pas plus que sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à son père de l'accompagner jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Il avait besoin de solitude avant les "effusions" des retrouvailles qui promettaient d'être plus ennuyeuses que jamais.

Lucius Malfoy s'en alla, laissant son fils dans le train en partance pour l'école de sorcellerie après quelques derniers conseils du genre "fais comprendre à tous ce qu'est un Malfoy ", "n'oublie pas ta mission", "écrase les autres avant qu'ils ne le fassent, sois sans pitié", "n'oublie pas ta mission", " sois toujours maître de toi-même", "n'oublie pas ta mission", "veille à ne pas en avoir, mais si tu as des problèmes, va voir Snape", "n'oublie pas ta mission", "n'hésite pas à ridiculiser ce satané Potter et à humilier ces stupides Weasley et surtout martyrise le plus possible ces infâmes Sang-de-Bourbe ainsi que ce Hagrid de malheur mais prend bien garde à ce perfide de Dumbledore et sois gentil avec Parkinson", "ah, au fait, surtout, n'oublie pas ta mission !".

Draco s'assit en soupirant sur un des fauteuils du wagon.

Comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon !

Il fixa son bras gauche à l'endroit où son pull noir cachait le long serpent composant la Marque de Voldemort.

La cérémonie. Il avait accomplit la cérémonie.

Il abaissa lentement son bras et appuya doucement sa tête contre la vitre en fermant les yeux.

Selon les dires de son père, peu de serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient réussi à supporter la douleur de l'apposition de la Marque. La majorité d'entre eux s'écroulant de souffrance, perdant connaissance ou même certains ne se relevant plus jamais. Seuls trois mangemorts avaient su l'endurer jusqu'au bout. Lui compris – les deux autres noms étaient faciles à deviner. C'était sûrement pour cela que son père se montrait si fier ces deux derniers jours.

Quelle poisse ! Les rumeurs couraient certainement bon train dans les familles des mangemorts. D'autant plus qu'il avait reçu un présent du mage noir !

Les lèche-bottes seraient difficiles à éloigner cette année…

Draco soupira longuement.

Tout s'était passé si vite dernièrement ; tant de choses s'étaient écoulées durant ces deux petits jours.

L'avant-veille, il y avait eu la cérémonie, bien sûr. Mais après s'être retrouvé dans le hall du manoir grâce au portoloin, il avait à peine eu le temps d'aller se changer tout en racontant l'épreuve à sa mère que son père l'attendait déjà dehors pour lui apprendre à transplaner.

Il n'avait apprit que les bases cette nuit-là. Comment contrôler l'énergie de son corps entier, comment s'en servir pour se mouvoir dans l'espace, et comment ne pas se retrouver éparpillé dans tout le jardin. L'instruction avait été pénible, d'autant plus qu'il était éreinté. Lorsqu'il avait regagné son lit, à l'aube, il s'y était effondré d'un bloc et s'était endormit aussitôt, sans avoir eu le temps d'enfiler son pyjama.

Mais il savait qu'un seul jour ne suffirait pas. C'est pourquoi, après seulement quelques heures de sommeil, il s'était levé tant bien que mal et était allé lui-même s'entraîner dehors dans le bosquet derrière le jardin, appliquant avec soin les conseils de son père.

Il croyait avoir réussi dès la première fois mais il avait vu alors que ce n'était pas si facile qu'il y semblait. En effet, il estimait avoir dosé correctement son énergie mais lorsqu'il avait transplané, son corps s'était retrouvé coincé sur une branche en haut d'un arbre et sa tête dans l'abri d'un écureuil. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une demie heure pour arriver à les rassembler, l'écureuil croyant astucieux de défendre sa tête contre ses mains qui essayaient de la reprendre.

Draco avait pesté et juré de cette défaite – et surtout contre cette maudite bestiole – mais il n'en avait mis que plus d'ardeur à sa tâche.

Au cinquième essai, sa tête était à sa place – étrange qu'il ait toujours plus de mal avec elle – et, tout heureux, il avait bondit de joie… pour se ramasser par terre. Il lui manquait son pied droit. Il lui avait fallu à nouveau une demie heure pour poursuivre à cloche-pied le rapace qui l'avait embarqué et pour le convaincre que son pied n'était pas un lapin.

Enfin, à son huitième essai, après confirmation que tout était bien à sa place, il s'était laissé tomber dans l'herbe, dos au sol, un immense sourire venant s'étirer sur son visage. Il avait réussi. A ce moment, seule la distance restait à contrôler. Mais le plus difficile était fait et il avait repris le reste de l'entraînement avec son père un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Il était resté là un moment, savourant le soleil réchauffant son corps et le léger vent mêlant ses cheveux.

Un cri l'avait alors fait sursauter. Son père l'appelait. Il l'avait renseigné sur sa position et s'était assis sur le sol.

Quand il était arrivé à sa vue, son père avait semblé surpris.

Draco s'était permis de sourire à nouveau et s'était levé… pour réapparaître juste en face de Lucius.

Ce dernier avait écarquillé les yeux et, à la grande stupeur de Draco, un sourire avait ensuite effleuré ses lèvres et il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux.

Draco rouvrit les yeux, se redressa et appuya son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, posant son menton dans la paume de sa main. Ses yeux bleu acier dans le vague, fixant le quai sans le voir, il sourit doucement en se rappelant ce geste affectif de la part de son père. Peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'il lui montrait ouvertement ses sentiments… il ne se souvenait plus…

Revenant à la réalité, Draco s'assit convenablement et recomposa son masque de neutralité. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour remarquer qu'il était un peu plus de dix heures trente. Les premiers élèves commençaient à arriver en gare.

Soudain, il sentit sur lui un regard inquisiteur et, tournant vivement la tête, il rencontra deux yeux émeraudes.

Potter. Le Survivant.

Quelle bonne blague. Surtout qu'il avait failli y rester cet été.

Mouais. Failli.

Draco lui envoya un regard meurtrier mais Potter détourna les yeux sans faire plus d'histoire.

Virant mentalement son agacement à grands coups de pied, il glissa sa main droite dans sa poche et rencontra deux sphères de taille différente.

L'une, la plus grande, était tiède. L'œuf de runespoor.

Une fois les leçons de transplanage avec son père terminées, il s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque, consultant plusieurs ouvrages sur les animaux fantastiques.

Il avait trouvé peu d'écrits consacrés aux runespoors vu que seuls les Fourchelangues ayant conversé avec eux avaient laissé des témoignages. Mais il avait découvert, à part ce qu'il savait déjà sur les fonctions des trois têtes, que ce serpent était originaire de Burkina Faso et qu'il n'était pas rare de voir un runespoor sans tête droite, les deux autres s'alliant pour la sectionner à coups de dents. Ainsi Draco devrait prendre garde à bien contrôler chaque tête séparément.

Sur les œufs, il avait découvert que le runespoor avait la caractéristique de pondre ceux-ci par la gueule, qu'il leur fallait à peine six jours pour éclore, et qu'ils étaient extrêmement utiles à la préparation de certaines potions qui stimulent l'agilité mentale, de par leur coquille très solide.

Mais Draco n'avait aucune envie de sacrifier son présent pour quelque potion, même très puissante, qui soit.

Il effleura ensuite la plus petite sphère, dont la surface était assez froide. Le portoloin en forme de vif d'or.

Il referma sa main sur la petite balle et l'amena devant ses yeux. Une réplique parfaite de celle du Quiddich. Même les ailes étaient présentes, entourant la surface et la recouvrant d'une fine couche granuleuse.

Le sortilège la transformant en portoloin avait été retiré bien sûr ; puisque chaque sort de ce genre était minutieusement contrôlé par le Ministère de la Magie. Mais Draco avait demandé à son père s'il pouvait l'emmener avec lui, à Poudlard. Bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment à quelle utilité il pourrait le destiner…

Des voix se firent entendre dans le compartiment voisin et Draco glissa la copie du vif d'or dans son autre poche – il ne valait peut-être mieux pas que le contact froid du métal perturbe la prochaine éclosion de l'œuf.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, accompagné de grands – et ridicules – éclats de rires.

Un silence complet s'en suivit lorsque les arrivants découvrirent le passager déjà présent dans le wagon.

Une voix fluette et aiguë s'éleva dans l'air. « Bonjour Draco ! »

L'interpellé tourna lentement la tête vers les nouveaux venus.

Une bande de joyeux – entendez par là stupides – serpentards attendant que le serviteur de Lord Voldemort leur donne l'autorisation de s'asseoir lui souriait mi-peureusement, mi-respectueusement.

Avec Parkinson au premier rang qui papillonnait bêtement des cils, attendant une réponse de son promis.

Joyeuse journée en perspective.

A suivre.

Faut pas faire gaffe… comme des fois (souvent même) je ne me rappelle pas de tous les sortilèges qu'ils apprennent à Poudlard, et vu que j'ai pas toujours mes livres d'Harry Potter sous la main, ben… j'en invente pas mal ^^ Alors ne vous inquiétez surtout pas : si vous trouvez quelques fois des sorts plutôt farfelus, c'est que ça vient de ma pitite nimagination ! ^^ ;;;

Voldy ? OOC ? Mah naaaaaaaaaaaaan, c'est juste une impression ! ^^ L'a juste ses chouchoux, kessvous voulez !? ^^

En français : boursouf. C'est une créature magique de forme sphérique, une sorte de ballon poilu pour simplifier ^^

J'avais l'intention de mettre _spirit_ au lieu de _spiritus_ mais je crois que ça aurait gâché l'ambiance ! Pas vrai Na-chan ? ^__________^


	4. I 03 1 : Poudlard Express

_Titre:_ Le manoir des fondateurs

_Auteur:_ Su-chan

_Source:_ Harry Potter (les cinq premiers tomes : les quatre premiers en français et le cinquième en anglais, donc vous zinquiétez pas si vous trouvez des noms bizarres dans ma fic…)

_Genre:_ Sérieux, délire (surtout dans la deuxième partie), angst (surtout dans la première et la troisième partie), peut-être fatal lime, et SLASH !! (pour ceux ou celles qui abhorraient ou serraient simplement dérangés par ce genre de relation, vous voilà prévenu(e)s !!)

_Petite note:_ Un petit changement : point de vue de Harry pour ce chapitre ! Et puis je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre est légèrement gore et que notre petit Harry y a un langage assez cru (bref, quelques mots grossiers, mais bon, je voudrais vous y voir…)

_Disclaimer_: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses persos et ses monstres tels les trolls, les erklings, les crups et les graphorns ne sont pas à moi mais bien à J. K. Rowling… Manquerait plus que ça que je me retrouve avec toutes ces bestioles… Boh, c'est mon père qui serait content, vu qu'il a adoré le lancé de gnome sur le jeu PlayStation de Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets… il arrête pas d'en parler, pire, il les compare avec n'importe quoi (récemment, c'était avec Gollum) et en plus il en est fier… « T'as vu, il ressemble aux trolls-patates qu'il fallait lancer dans le jardin d'Harry Potter ! » … *soupire* Bien sûr papa, bien sûr…

**LE MANOIR DES FONDATEURS**

_Première partie_

Chapitre 03 : Poudlard Express

Harry soupira de contentement en arrivant dans la gare de King's Cross. Il allait bientôt retrouver Poudlard, le seul endroit où il se sente chez lui… le seul endroit où il était en sécurité, avec Dumbledore le protégeant.

« - Harry ? »

La voix familière le ramena à la réalité et il se retourna vers son ami qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici.

« - Je te dois te laisser. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre pour l'instant. Je ne peux plus tarder, l'Ordre m'attend pour une dernière réunion avant la nouvelle année scolaire… »

« - Je comprends Remus. Merci d'être venu. »

« - C'est le moins que je puisse faire… On se reverra certainement à Poudlard. Et surtout, ménage-toi ! »

« - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. A bientôt. »

Harry regarda affectueusement son ancien professeur transplaner d'un coin isolé. Il se dit amèrement que le loup-garou avait l'air de plus en plus vieux. La mort de Sirius l'année passée l'avait anéanti. Mais lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Harry avait failli mourir sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire, l'homme était devenu plus marqué par la douleur de la vie que jamais.

Il reprit sa route et poussa lentement son chariot vers les voies 9 et 10 de la gare. Il y avait peu de monde vu qu'il restait plus d'une demie heure avant le départ du Poudlard Express et il savait qu'Hermione, Ron et Ginny ne seraient pas là avant un bout de temps. Harry se demanda avec un sourire s'il reverrait les jumeaux cette année. Il espérait que oui. Il devait avouer que leurs farces allaient leur manquer à tous… Même à McGonagall, il en était sûr.

Il arriva en face de la barrière et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours, s'élança contre le mur de pierres… pour se retrouver sur la voie 9 ¾.

Il confia ses bagages et Hedwige au personnel du train et alla attendre ses amis sur le quai.

Peu désireux d'attirer l'attention sur lui, il s'adossa sur un mur un peu plus dans l'ombre et, bras croisés, observa les élèves et leurs parents débouler peu à peu sur la plate-forme du train menant à la fameuse école de sorcellerie.

Sans surprise, il discerna l'anxiété et la peur sur la plupart des visages et tous les enfants, sans exception, étaient accompagnés par un adulte, parent ou ami…

Après l'attaque de Voldemort au Ministère de la Magie, Fudge n'avait plus osé nier le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la population s'attendait à des attaques meurtrières à tout moment. Cet été, les assauts des mangemorts n'avaient pas été nombreux mais les pertes étaient néanmoins considérables… Il n'y avait eu que trois attaques cet été… et des centaines de morts…

La première avait eu lieu dans le sud de la Belgique, dans une grande colonie de vacances moldue, faisant cent treize victimes. Le monde des sorciers s'était ensuite demandé pourquoi une telle attaque jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que la plupart des enfants – de parents moldus – étaient prédestinés à la sorcellerie et que tous les responsables et organisateurs tués étaient des parents dont un ou plusieurs enfants se trouvaient à Beauxbâtons.

La deuxième attaque s'était déroulée dans un village habitant de nombreux sorciers de sang impur au nord du Portugal, mais bien qu'ayant échouée, elle fit tout de même dix-neuf morts…

La troisième attaque fut menée dans un petit quartier d'Angleterre, ciblée notamment sur le quatre, Privet Drive.

Elle fit deux cent cinquante-six victimes.

Harry secoua doucement sa tête pour chasser ces souvenirs noirs et fixa le cadran magique haut dessus de lui. Dix heure trente-cinq. Il soupira doucement et embrassa du regard les quelques personnes sur la voie : des parents enlaçant leurs enfants une dernière fois, tristes de devoir les laisser partir mais rassurés de les envoyer vers le lieu le plus sûr au monde, près de Dumbledore.

Observant ensuite le train, il remarqua une seule personne à l'intérieur, les autres préférant attendre la dernière minute pour quitter leurs proches.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malfoy. La moitié de son visage était caché par sa main mais il semblait sourire…

Le brun se remit de son étonnement et, curieux, l'observa plus attentivement. Malfoy ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait et il souriait, le regard dans le vague… Puis il cligna des yeux et, faisant retomber son bras et se redressant, il changea son expression pour qu'on ne puisse plus rien discerner de ses sentiments.

« - Mais à quoi il joue ? » murmura doucement Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur le bond.

Ce dernier parut percevoir sa présence et il tourna vivement la tête pour rencontrer les deux émeraudes de son ennemi. Il lui jeta un regard à la Malfoy très Serpentardesque mais Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer à ça alors il abandonna avant même d'avoir commencé et tourna la tête vers l'entrée magique de la voie 9 ¾ pour essayer d'apercevoir ses amis de Gryffondor.

Après l'arrivée en gare de quelques Serpentard, il entrevit une série de têtes rousses marchant à sa rencontre.

« - Harry ! »

Ron lui fit de grands signes auxquels Harry lui répondit en souriant jusqu'à ce que Molly vienne l'enlacer, telle une mère poule très inquiète pour son petit.

« Harry mon chéri ! Comme je suis heureuse que tu sois à nouveau sur pied ! Nous ne savions pas s'ils te laisseraient sortir à temps pour la rentrée à Poudlard ! Nous étions si inquiets ! »

« - Arrête maman, tu vas finir par l'étouffer ! » rit Ron, aussi heureux qu'elle de retrouver son ami.

« - Oh, je suis désolée Harry chéri ! » fit-elle bouleversée, en relâchant le brun pour qu'il puisse respirer librement.

Et tandis que Ginny et Hermione saluaient à leur tour le jeune brun, Molly se retourna vers eux, pressée de repartir.

« - Il faut que j'y aille les enfants ! Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant ! »

Et, après les avoir longuement embrassé chacun, elle partit rejoindre Remus Lupin et les autres à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers un wagon vide et s'y installèrent. Peu de temps après, Neville, Dean et Seamus vinrent les rejoindre, suivis de Parvati et de Lavande. La conversation aboutit bien évidemment sur Voldemort et sur les attaques de cet été.

« - Et toi Harry ? Comment tu te sens ? » demanda prudemment Seamus.

« - Bien. Enfin, ça pourrait aller mieux… »

« - C'est ton réveil qui t'a sapé le moral ? » voulut plaisanter Ron.

« - Oh, je t'en pris ! Ne me parle plus jamais de Lockhart ! » rit Harry de bon cœur.

Tandis que Seamus et Dean faisaient les yeux ronds en entendant le nom de leur ancien professeur, Neville jeta un œil gêné au Survivant et se lança d'une petite voix.

« - Dis Harry, tu ne voudrais pas nous dire ce qui s'est passé lors de l'attaque ? »

Le silence se fit dans le wagon à la question que personne n'avait encore osé poser jusqu'à présent, espérant tous une réponse de la part du jeune garçon brun à la cicatrice célèbre.

Celui-ci balaya d'un regard opaque ses interlocuteurs puis baissa ses yeux vers ses mains qu'il agitait nerveusement.

~*~

(flash back) (1)

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice lui faisait atrocement mal et il ressentit un sentiment d'immense joie de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« _Non, c'est impossible. L'Occlumency devait arrêter toutes ces visions, tous ces sentiments de Voldemort qui affluent vers moi…_ » pensa-t-il amèrement. « _Je ne veux plus qu'il se serve de moi. Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un meure par ma faute._ »

Il se leva lentement, en sueur, mit rapidement ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour faire entrer un peu de fraîcheur.

Dans le ciel, d'épais nuages noirs cachaient les étoiles et annonçaient un prochain orage de chaleur.

« _Enfin un peu de pluie…_ » songea-t-il.

Comme pour lui donner raison, un éclair zébra le ciel au loin et, quelques secondes plus tard, un grondement sourd s'éleva dans les airs.

Harry soupira longuement tout en essayant de distinguer la lune à travers cette masse obscure. Mais aucune lumière n'y filtrait. Il faisait sombre. Anormalement sombre.

Il se rendit ensuite compte que tout le quartier était plongé dans l'obscurité. Les lampadaires de la rue étaient éteints et aucune maison ne laissait échapper un seul faisceau de lumière sur plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde.

« _La foudre a dû tomber sur une ligne à haute tension…_ » tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

Mais un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui alors que ses yeux fouillaient maintenant nerveusement la rue bien trop silencieuse.

Soudain, un autre éclair illumina le ciel et éclaircit Privet Drive pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes.

Alors il les vit.

Par dizaines. Attendant.

« - Oh… Mon… Dieu ! » (2)

Harry recula lentement de la fenêtre et la referma doucement, sans geste brusque. Il analysa ensuite sa situation.

Une trentaine d'erklings accompagnés d'une quinzaine de crups. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non. Le pire était les huit trolls des montagnes, chacun monté sur un graphorn. (3)

Il faisait à nouveau entièrement noir et malgré le silence imposant, Harry entendait les battements de son cœur augmenter à une vitesse folle, cognant dans ses oreilles dans un vacarme assourdissant.

N'osant détacher ses yeux de la fenêtre, il marcha à reculons, pas à pas, vers son coffre qui contenait toutes ses affaires en rapport avec le monde magique. Il leva machinalement le couvercle en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et, une fois ouvert, il plongea sa main à l'intérieur pour la ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, tenant fermement sa baguette.

Soudain, le bruit d'un grincement de porte se fit entendre…

« _Non, ils ne peuvent pas déjà être à l'intérieur ! C'est impossible !_ »

Le regard d'Harry se détourna de la fenêtre pour atterrir sur la porte.

Les pas approchaient, lourds, ne cherchant pas à cacher leur présence mais néanmoins étouffés par le tapis du couloir…

« _Et merde ! Dudley ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? C'est bien le moment !_ »

Harry hésita à le prévenir mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? De plus, la porte était verrouillée et cadenassée de l'extérieur… Si Harry sortait, Dudley allait certainement prévenir l'oncle Vernon…

Il fallait juste attendre que Dudley retourne dans son lit…

Il fallait juste attendre que Dumbledore soit prévenu de l'attaque…

Il fallait juste attendre que les Aurors viennent à leur secours…

Juste un peu de temps…

Mais il ne l'avait pas. Ils pouvaient attaquer quand ils le souhaitaient.

« _Fait chier ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit content ce vieux serpent !_ »

Harry râla intérieurement quand, dans le lointain, il entendit la porte du frigo se refermer avec bruit. Puis des pas dans le hall d'entrée… Puis plus rien.

« _Allez ! Bon sang, ne t'arrête pas !_ » (4)

En tendant l'oreille, Harry put entendre le grattement d'ongles sur la porte du placard… S'en suivit un bruissement d'ailes et un léger ululement…

« _Salopard ! Laisse Hedwige tranquille ! Allez, dégage de là !!!_ »

En effet, les Dursley avaient enfermé sa chouette dans le placard en dessous de l'escalier en croyant qu'elle arrêterait les cris qu'elle faisait parce qu'elle était enfermée dans sa cage…

Mais hélas, Dudley continua son petit manège et Hedwige se mit à ululer plus fort… et bien sûr, cela ne manqua pas…

« - HARRY POTTER !!! »

Bien que s'en doutant, Harry sursauta en entendant le cri de l'oncle Vernon et jeta frénétiquement un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre où aucune lumière ne perçait…

Ensuite, il entendit son oncle se lever, marcher dans le couloir, s'arrêter devant sa porte et frapper de toutes ses forces sur celle-ci pour être certain qu'il se réveille bien… Il continua son chemin et descendit les escaliers…

« - Dudley, mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« - Je ne sais pas… J'allais chercher un verre de lait et quand je suis passé devant le placard, cet animal s'est mis à faire des bruits… »

« - Mais tu n'y est pour rien voyons… C'est cette satanée bestiole ! »

Harry put entendre le bruit d'un verrou que l'on défait et alors les ululements d'Hedwige s'intensifièrent…

Ce qu'il entendit ensuite lui fit comprendre que l'oncle Vernon déverrouillait la porte d'entrée de la maison et qu'il ouvrait la porte de la cage… Il avait laissé partir Hedwige…

« _Bien… Retourne dans la maison maintenant… Allez !_ »

Mais Dudley émit soudainement un petit gargouillis bizarre…

« - Pa… p… papa ?? »

Il pouvait s'imaginer Dudley pointer du doigt les créatures de Voldemort et l'oncle Vernon regarder avec curiosité…

Puis Vernon émit le même bruit que son fils…

Ils les avaient vus…

« _Et merde ! Imbéciles !_ »

A suivre.

Avant de commencer ce petit flash back, il faut que vous sachiez ceci (pour celles/ceux qui ne connaissent pas) : en gros :

l'erkling : c'est une créature qui ressemble à peu près à un elfe de maison en beaucoup beaucoup plus méchant (sa nourriture préférée, ce sont les enfants humains bien jeunes et bien tendres…)

le crup (en français : croup) : c'est une créature qui ressemble à un gros terrier mais avec une queue fourchue (l'autre, bande de perverses ! comment ça « prend pas ton cas pour une généralité » ? ^^) ; il est fidèle à ses maîtres sorciers mais très agressif envers tous les moldus

le troll de montagnes : ben, ça ressemble à un troll normal (c'est-à-dire possédant une force prodigieuse et étant violent et imprévisible) mais en gris et en plus grand (près de 3m50) et en plus méchant

le graphorn (en français : grapcorne) : c'est une grosse bestiole mauve avec une bosse sur le dos, deux très grandes cornes pointues, qui marche sur de grands pieds à quatre doigts et qui est super agressif (vous savez, un peu dans le même genre que les Warks de lotr)…

désolée mais pour de plus amples explications, vous savez où aller chercher… ^^

A l'origine, c'était « Putain de merde »… mais bon, autocensure oblige, il n'est plus que sous-entendu (j'espère que quand j'écrirai un lemon, mon autocensure ira se faire voir chez les Grecs…)

Ah aaaaaah ! C'est joli quand même, une phrase où on comprend pas la moitié des mots … (bienvenue à mon cours de sciences du langage ! lol) M'enfin, z'êtes quand même bien avancées si vous avez pas lu la note du flash-back là… ^^

J'avais le choix entre « ne t'arrête pas » ou « continue » alors… ^^ ;;; Vous m'excuserez pour ce sous-entendu non voulu… Quoique, quand on regarde bien, ma fic est bourrée de sous-entendus ! ^^


End file.
